Of Birds and Bats
by JustAnotherMutant
Summary: Takes place during 'A Little Fear Can Go A Long Way' and 'Fearless'. Starfire wasn't the only person who got hurt when Robin and Raven got together. Rated R for language, and some mature themes, but no lemon. R&R please!
1. Instant Messages

Surprise, surprise, another story? First of all, this is not the sequel I talked about at the end of Fearless, instead this is sort of an in-between story that takes place during both 'A Little Fear...' and 'Fearless' and kind of ties them together a bit better. I also wanted to write it so I could explore another new character a bit more. Ever since I wrote her in towards the end of Fearless, I've been wanting to write more Batgirl. I decided that rather than writing her into the up-coming sequel (which, by the way, will be called 'The Trinity') I would write this story, and kind of show her side to the whole deal that Robin and Raven went through. So this story probably won't make much sense if you haven't read the other two, so unfortunately if you want this one to flow, you're probably going to want to check those other two out first. Anyway, as always I do not own the Teen Titans, Batgirl, or any other DC character that I may have thrown into these stories. Thanks again for reading guys, and please review!  
  
"Star, you have to believe me, I never wanted to hurt you, I-"  
  
"Enough, Robin. I do not wish to hear it. I have a question, and I demand you answer it."  
  
"Of...of course Star. What is it?"  
  
"Do you love Raven?"  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
"And do you love ME?"  
  
"I...I don't know that either."  
  
"Then you must MAKE UP YOUR MIND, Robin. You must choose either former- friend Raven, or myself. And you must choose TODAY."  
  
With that, she stormed down the stairs back into the tower, leaving Robin alone on the roof, with a decision to make.  
  
As Robin heard the door slam, he sighed and took a look around him. The view from the top of the Titan's Tower really was magnificent. 'No wonder Raven comes up here so much.' He thought. 'Raven...'  
  
Just last night, Robin had lived out his heart's most desired fantasy. He had made love to Raven, the girl of his dreams, the girl he's been in love with for years. Complicating the matter however, was his girlfriend Starfire, and how he had admitted everything to her just a few moments ago, due to the guilt he felt in his heart. Now, Robin had to 'choose' between his girlfriend, and the girl he loves.  
  
"Man..." he said to himself, "I really fucked up this time. I love Raven...and she loves me..." Robin found himself smiling a little at that thought. He had just found out the night before that contrary to what he thought, Raven was in love with him as well. Robin's smile quickly faded though, as his thoughts drifted from Raven to Starfire. "How am I going to tell her? Do I just walk up to her and say, 'Hey, Star, look I'm real sorry, and I know we've been going out for a year, but the thing is, I love Raven and I always have.'" He sighed, "Yeah, that'll go over just great." Robin groaned to himself as his thoughts delved further and further into the situation. "Well, standing up here making sarcastic comments to myself isn't going to get me anywhere. I know what I have to do...I just don't know how to do it." He sighed as he made his way towards the door, and back into the tower. "Man, I sure hope Babs is home."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Batgirl sighed as she sat at her computer, waiting for it to boot up. Normally, Barbara Gordon would be on patrol as Batgirl, fighting to keep the streets of Gotham safe, but today was different. Just three days ago, the Joker had once again escaped from Arkham Asylum, but this time, he didn't go into hiding. The Joker made a much different play this time, instead of waiting for Batman to stop him in the middle of a heist, he was going to him. Immediately after escaping, The Joker declared it 'Bat- Season' and offered a large reward for the head of Batman or any of his associated vigilantes. This meant Batgirl. So instead of being out on the streets, helping Batman, she was exiled to her house, out of danger's way.  
  
'God,' she thought, 'I am so bored.' Ever since Bruce had forbidden her from leaving home in her costume, Batgirl had been relying on a steady diet of junk food and internet surfing. Although she did love her computer, Batgirl found it difficult to sit in front of it for too long of a time. She had always thought she would go crazy if she had to sit at one for hours on end as a job. Suddenly, an instant message popped up on her screen.  
  
boy1der says: Babs! Thank god you're online!  
  
Batgirl smiled, although he didn't know it, she had been harboring a crush on Robin for quite some time. She quickly typed a response.  
  
BG76 says: hey dick, what's up?  
  
boy1der says: I really need to talk to you, Babs.  
  
BG76 says: well, here i am, type away.  
  
boy1der says: Well, it's about Star  
  
boy1der says: and, you know, that other girl I like.  
  
Batgirl smiled to herself. She had been crushed when Robin told her he was going out with Starfire, but her depression hadn't lasted very long. Not long after starting his relationship with Star, Robin admitted to Barbara about having feelings for another girl. He just never said who.  
  
The thing about Batgirl, however, was contrary to her mentor, she was known for her optimism. That coupled with her wishful thinking had Barbara convinced that Robin's 'mystery girl' was none other than herself. 'Why else would he not tell me who she is?'  
  
BG76 says: so what happened?  
  
boy1der says: Star found out.  
  
BG76 says: ouch. how did it happen?  
  
boy1der says: I told her.  
  
This took Batgirl by surprise. Although she felt bad about the situation, she couldn't help but be a bit happy that Robin had let the truth out. Maybe now they could finally be together.  
  
BG76 says: what?? why?  
  
boy1der says: It's a long story...  
  
BG76 says: trust me dick, ive got a LOT of time  
  
BG76 says: go for it  
  
boy1der says: Alright.  
  
boy1der says: So last night, Raven told me she needed to talk to me  
  
boy1der says: she said it was important, and to come to her room.  
  
boy1der says: So I went, and at first, everything seemed normal enough. Raven was just being Raven. But then things kinda started to get weird.  
  
boy1der says: She ended up telling me that  
  
boy1der says: well  
  
boy1der says: that she loves me.  
  
boy1der says: I didn't know how to react at first...I guess it's kind of pointless now to tell you that she's the girl I've had these feelings for the past couple of years, so I just...kissed her.  
  
As Robin's words appeared on her screen, Batgirl stared in silence. She couldn't believe what she was reading, and was trying to convince herself that it was all just a bad dream. She had been so certain that Robin was secretly in love with her, and now this. Heartbroken, Batgirl wanted to turn away from her screen, to get out of her chair and leave the room. But she didn't, and Robin continued to type.  
  
boy1der says: But that's not even the worst of it Babs. After that, we  
  
There was a pause, before Robin typed again. She may have been wrong before, but Batgirl was no fool. She knew what was coming next. The only words that could possibly make this situation any worse...  
  
boy1der says: had sex.  
  
boy1der says: But before you say anything, Babs, hear me out. I know what I did was wrong, but the fact of the matter is, it happened. Star knows, and now she expects me to choose between her and Rae.  
  
boy1der says: I never wanted to hurt her, but what am I supposed to say to her? I love Raven, and she's the one I want to be with. Only...after all this, I'm not sure if Raven still wants to be with me either.  
  
boy1der says: What should I do, Babs?  
  
Batgirl was now silently sobbing to herself as she tried to bring herself to a response. 'What should he do? What should_ I_ do?!? I...I can't tell him. He's going through too much right now as it is. I can't tell him he's responsible for another broken heart too.'  
  
BG76 says: i dont know, dick. i think you just need to talk to star. does she even know that youve had these feelings for raven before this incident last night?  
  
boy1der says: No.  
  
BG76 says: then it sounds to me like you have a lot to talk to her about. the only noble thing you can do now is to tell her the truth, dick. you owe it to her.  
  
Before Robin could type an agreement, his doors glowed black and white and went flying open.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Why are you teasing me like this? Do you think you can just try to choose between me and Starfire, like we're a couple of objects to you?"  
  
"Rave...I would never treat you or anyone else like that, of course I'm not sitting here choosing. I don't have to."  
  
"...Oh." Raven said. 'Of course he doesn't need to choose Raven,' she thought, 'you're not even an option.' "So...what are you doing, then?" she asked.  
  
"I'm trying to think of what to say to Star. I want to make things right you know?"  
  
Raven wanted to cover her face and hide. 'What am I doing here,' she thought 'I don't want to hear any of this.'  
  
"Yeah," Robin continued, "it's pretty hard breaking up with someone because you're in love with her best friend, you know?"  
  
BG76 says: dick? are you still there?  
  
"...What? But...you love Starfire."  
  
Robin shook his head, "No I don't Rae, maybe I tried to convince myself that I did once, but it's not true, I'm not sure if it ever was." Robin moved closer to Raven, lifting her chin up with his hand. "I love you, Raven."  
  
BG76 says: hello? Robin?  
  
BG76 says: are you still there?  
  
(And that's chapter one. What did you guys think? In case you were wondering, Batgirl's use of no capitals when she typed was intentional, only because I wanted it to feel more real. Robin's punctuation and grammar were just fine, because that's just the kind of guy he is. A perfectionist.  
  
Chapter two should be up by tomorrow, and it will take place between chapters 7 and 8 of 'A Little Fear Can Go A Long Way'. Robin was gone from the Titans for two weeks. He spent that time in Gotham City, but what made him come back? Or rather, who?) 


	2. A True Friend

Well, here it is, as promised the second chapter to 'Of Birds and Bats'. I know, these chapters are a bit short, but then again, this isn't meant to be a full length story, its just kind of filling in the gaps here and there. Upcoming chapters in this story will feature Batgirl and Batman reacting to Robin becoming 'Nightwing' during the 4 month time-jump in chapter 5 of Fearless, a special occasion that occurs right after the epilogue in chapter 6 where Dick pops the question, and then, the final chapter will be...the wedding. BUT! Until then, here's chapter two:  
  
"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything else in all my days Rae...starting a relationship with you would give me enough happiness to last me the rest of my life. But...that kind of happiness...after what I did to Starfire, the way I treated her...I...I don't deserve it. I'm sorry. I really am. To both of you."  
  
And with one last kiss upon his lover's lips, Robin walked out the door. The two girls stood there, shell shocked. Raven could barely comprehend what happened before she went running out into the hallway after him. But he was gone. She spent the remainder of the night searching the tower, and the streets of Jump City for her lover, but he was nowhere to be found. Robin had left the Teen Titans.  
  
Since he had no super-powers of his own, there were three things that Robin used to keep up with his enhanced allies. The first was his mastery of the martial arts. The second, his keen intellect and sharp detective skills. The third, and most obvious, were the high-tech gadgets and weapons he armed himself with. From his extending bo-staff, to his bird-a-rangs and other throwing devices, Robin had a plethora of state of the art devices at his disposal. However, there was one device that none of the other Titans knew about.  
  
Bruce gave it to him for his 18th birthday. It was a small watch that Robin wore under his gloves, although upon further inspection of the item, one would notice there were no hour or minute hands, or even numbers for that matter on the face of it. Instead, it was a blank screen with a few buttons on it. Robin hit the first button. The words "Gotam City" appeared on the screen. Robin then pushed the second button, and under the first words, "Wayne Manor" appeared. After pausing for a moment, Robin shook his head and pushed the second button again. "Wayne Manor" disappeared and was replaced by the words "Gordon Residence". Robin pressed the third button and in a flash of green light disappeared without a trace from the halls of Titan Tower.  
  
Robin's teleporter was based on the same technology that the Justice League used to travel back and forth from their Satellite base. Impressive as it was, Robin didn't like using it that much, it was his ace in the hole, and he needed it to be kept a secret. Tonight however, was an exception, he knew Raven would go looking for him, and he needed to get out of Jump City fast.  
  
Moments later, Robin materialized in the middle of Batgirl's bedroom.  
  
"AAAAH!!!"  
  
"Babs! It's ok! It's just me."  
  
"Jesus, Robin! Talk about giving a girl a heart attack!" Batgirl said, as she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sorry Babs, but I didn't feel like going home, and when I set my teleporter to your house, these were the coordinates I programmed it to. Didn't want to materialize in your living room right in front of your dad or something. By the way, is he home?"  
  
Batgirl sighed again, "No, he isn't. Ever since The Joker declared all out war on Batman my dad's been pulling all-nighters trying to keep everything in order. I hope he's alright..."  
  
Robin put his hand on the shoulder of his friend and sister-figure. "I'm sure he's just fine, Babs. Your dad's been commissioner for years and he hasn't gone down yet."  
  
"Yeah...you're right." Batgirl turned her attention from the floor to Robin's face. "So...why did you come here, Dick?"  
  
"I...I don't know. I just..." Robin fought back a tear. "I just needed to get away from the tower. Look, I really don't feel like talking about it right now, alright? Babs, I'm sorry for intruding in on you like this, but...do you think I could crash here for awhile? I don't want Bruce to know I ran away from the Titans because of personal problems."  
  
Batgirl let out a defeated sigh, but secretly smiled on the inside, at the thought of Robin spending the night with her. "Of course you can stay, Dick. But we're going to talk about this at some point in time, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
The next couple of weeks didn't exactly play out the way Batgirl had hoped. Instead of being able to spend any sort of quality time with Robin, the boy she had known since she was a young child, and the boy she secretly liked, maybe even loved, all she was able to do was be pushed away. Day after day, Robin kept to himself and quietly moped around her house. Commissioner Gordon was still barely home, so that gave Robin a bigger area to mope around in, and it made approaching him harder for Barbara.  
  
Finally, after fourteen days of this, Batgirl felt she had had enough.  
  
"Alright, Robin, look, this little 'feeling-sorry-for-yourself' bit has gone on long enough, and I for one, am getting sick of it. We're going to talk about it now, whether you like it or not."  
  
Robin sighed. "Fine."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
He let out a soft, dry laugh. "What _didn't_ happen?"  
  
"Things didn't go over so well with Star and Raven, huh?"  
  
"That's the thing, Babs, things went about as well as they possibly could have. I told Raven my feelings for her, and now Star knows that Raven's the one I've really been in love with all this time. They forgave each other and Star even gave me and Rae her blessings."  
  
"So what the hell is the problem?"  
  
Robin couldn't suppress it anymore, and tears finally started to fall from his eyes. "I just...I can't do it, Babs. I'm a horrible, awful person and I don't deserve a girlfriend as good as Raven. The things I did to Star...I wouldn't even wish that upon my worst enemy. I used her, Babs. I was feeling miserable about not being with Raven, so I used Starfire to try to make those bad feelings go away, even though I didn't have any genuine feelings of love to give her in return. What makes things worse, is Star was a great girlfriend! She was kind, and caring, and understanding, and how did I make it up to her? By wishing she was really Raven when I held her in my arms. And now I get this second chance? Just like that? Star and I are through, Raven loves me back, and now Star's ok with it?? How could that be justified?! After all the horrible things I've done to Star, I just couldn't stay and be with Raven. No matter how much I want to, it just wouldn't be right to her."  
  
Batgirl pulled Robin in for a tight, compassionate hug. 'He feels so good...' she thought to herself. 'At least he wants to stay. Maybe after he gets over this, we can...' She stopped herself before her thoughts got anymore out of hand. 'No. No, what am I thinking? Dick can't be happy here. He's in love, and by keeping him from that love, all I'm doing is hurting him even more. God...I think I love him too...but I'd rather see him happy with Raven then miserable here with me, wishing he could be with her.'  
  
"But what about Raven, Dick? Leaving the way you did, it's not right to her."  
  
Robin looked up at his childhood friend. "...What?"  
  
"You said that being with Raven wouldn't be right to Starfire, but what about Raven? You just ran out on her, Dick, right after professing your love to her. Do you think that's right to her? Starfire more or less forgave you, and condoned your relationship. She'll be fine, Dick, its Raven who's been hurt now. And she doesn't deserve that. Star took responsibility for her actions, Robin. Now it's time for you to do the same, and running away from your problems definitely isn't cutting it." Batgirl stifled a tear as she said the hardest words of her life. "You have to go back to her Dick. You have to go back to Raven. She loves you, and the two of you need each other. So go. Now."  
  
At first, Robin didn't say anything, he just stood there staring at her. Then slowly, he nodded his head, and pulled Batgirl in for another hug. "Babs...thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
A tear fell from Batgirl's eye, but luckily they were still embraced and her head was resting on Robin's shoulder, out of his sight. "You're welcome, Dick. Anytime you need me, you know where to find me. Just take care, alright?"  
  
Robin nodded as he slowly pulled away from Batgirl. He took a step back and once again pressed the first button on his 'watch'. "Jump City." He pressed the second button. "Titans Tower: Robin". He pushed it again, and shuffled through the many different rooms in the tower until he found the one he wanted. "Titans Tower: Raven". Robin pressed down on the button and once again was engulfed by a green flash.  
  
"WHO'S THERE?!"  
  
"Relax, Rae. It's...it's just me." 


	3. The Bird and The Bat

So I don't know how many of you are actually reading this, but to those of you who are, sorry for the delay. My schedule's been pretty hectic lately, what with a bunch of friends who left the state for college coming back for the summer, I haven't had much time to sit down and write. But I've got some time now, so here's the next chapter. Please read and review guys, it really means a lot to me.  
  
This chapter takes place in-between 'A Little Fear...' and 'Fearless'.

* * *

...brrRing...  
  
...brrRing...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mister Gordon, is Babs there?"  
  
"Haha. Still as formal as ever, eh Grayson? Don't you think you've known me long enough to start calling me Jim?" The commissioner chuckled to himself a bit, and then continued. "But yes, 'Babs' is around here somewhere, hold on and I'll fetch her for you." Commissioner Gordon placed his hand over the receiver of his phone and yelled over his shoulder. "BARBARA! TELEPHONE!"  
  
"OK DAD! I'LL PICK IT UP ON THE OTHER LINE!" shouted a voice from down the hall.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Babs."  
  
"Dick! What's up? It's been awhile."  
  
"Yeah, sorry I haven't been able to keep in touch these past few weeks, I've been kinda busy."  
  
Batgirl giggled a bit. "_Busy_? I read the papers, Dick, and a five minute fight with Cinderblock doesn't sound like 'busy' to me. That is, unless the Titans have been doing a bunch of secret stuff that has managed to avoid the headlines..."  
  
Robin laughed, "No, things have actually been rather quiet work-wise. I've just been busy with other stuff."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, like Raven. In fact, that's kind of the reason I'm calling you. See, our one-month anniversary's coming up in a few days, and I was hoping maybe you could help me think of a present I could get for Raven."  
  
Batgirl felt her heart sink a few inches. It happened every time he mentioned that name. It had been about three weeks since she had convinced Robin to return to his love, and every day she regretted it more. She couldn't even figure out what attracted Robin to Raven so much in the first place. Barbara had known him all her life and he had never shown any interest in goth-girls before. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'now's as good a time as any.'  
  
"Yeah, so about that, Dick. You never told me why you fell in love with Raven. What _is_ it that you see in her anyway?"  
  
Robin laughed, "Why Babs, jealous?"  
  
Batgirl gulped and thanked the gods that she was talking to Robin over the phone and not in person. If he had seen her reaction to his joke, he would have figured it out in no time. Fortunately however, they were on the phone and Batgirl could continue to feign disinterest.  
  
"I'm just looking out for you, Dick. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into... I did a bit of a background check on Raven, and found some things that I'm not sure you're aware of."  
  
Robin's happy tone had disappeared and now his voice was stern and forceful. "Babs. I know Raven better than anyone else, I doubt you could have found something that I don't know."  
  
Batgirl hesitated at the tone of his voice, but her heart begged her to continue. "Well... did you know that she isn't human? Did you know that your girlfriend's a half demon??"  
  
Robin sighed. "God dammit, Babs. Of course I know that. I knew that even before I started to have feelings for her."  
  
"And you're OK with that?!?" Batgirl tried to control herself, but could tell she was getting hysterical. The idea of Robin consciously choosing a half-demon goth-girl over her was enough to rattle her more than just a bit.  
  
There was a long pause before Robin said anything again. Just before Batgirl was about to say 'Hello?' to make sure he was still there, he spoke again. His tone had softened though, and now Robin sounded more like he was trying to explain an important matter to a young child for the first time, rather than talking to his best friend about his girlfriend.  
  
"Yes, I am ok with that. What Raven is doesn't matter to me, Babs. It's _who_ she is that made me fall in love with her. And who she is, is the most amazing person I've ever met. Raven was born with an evil inside of her, yet she devotes herself mind and soul to repress it. That alone would be enough to make her stand out above the rest, but it doesn't end there. She fights, Babs. She fights to make the world a better place for everyone, because she knows first hand the evils it can hold, and knows what it takes to stop it. She's sacrificed so much of herself, and yet asks for nothing in return. She denies herself the joys of basic human emotions, yet still finds it in herself to show compassion and kindness for others. ...Like me. She means the world to me Babs, I've never felt a love like this before, it's almost like, I can feel it throughout my entire body. I know I'm not exactly what people would call 'depressed' but with the life I've had, I realize I've never really felt true, honest happiness. Until now. Until Raven."  
  
Batgirl felt the vice around her heart tighten as she finally let go of her hopes to ever have Robin for her own. If Raven had really succeeded where everyone (including herself) had failed, and had finally given Robin true happiness, then who was she to deny it?  
  
"Dick...I'm...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, or Raven. I just...I don't know. Got a little over-protective I guess. I'm happy for you, Dick. I really am."  
  
"Thanks Babs. And I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to lecture you like that."  
  
"No, you were right to. I deserved it. So anyway, you were saying you need help thinking up a gift idea, huh?"  
  
Robin's cheerful tone snapped back in. "Uh...yeah! Can you think of anything Babs?"  
  
"That all depends, Rob. Girls like it when you pay attention to their likes and dislikes. What does Raven like?"  
  
Robin thought for a minute. "Well...she likes books..." 


	4. The Demon and The Machine

So, here's the fourth chapter, although, I gotta be frank with you guys, these past four chapters haven't really been up to par with what I've been wanting them to be. In fact, I was going to can this whole story, since its really just some gap-filling, but there are three more chapters left in this story, and they are the ones that I really want to write. So, for what it's worth, I apologize for the first four chapters of this story. Maybe you like them, maybe you don't. But if you feel like it, stick around for the last 3. I promise I'll put a lot of work into them. Here are some more in-depth summaries of the next three chapters. Kinda/sorta spoiler-ish. You've been warned.  
  
Chapter 5 'Breaking Off' will feature Batman, a character I've been wanting to write for quite some time, and it will be about how he reacts to Robin becoming Nightwing.  
  
Chapter 6 'Proposal' is, well, just that and takes place right where Fearless left off. Nightwing and Raven are invited back to the Tower for a small party and reunion of sorts. Richard must now make amends with his friends that he abandoned at the end of Fearless and at the same time, get ready to pop the question to the love of his life. This one's going to be important, because it gives me a chance to work with the new characters (Wonder Girl/Troia, Aqualad/Tempest, Speedy/Arsenal, Geo-Force) and lets me set up a few things before I write 'The Trinity' which shall be the true sequel to 'Fearless.'  
  
Chapter 7 'Wedding Bells and Living Hells' will be the last chapter in 'Of Birds and Bats' and will once and for all close the chapter on the love of Richard Grayson and Raven Roth. They will be appearing in 'The Trinity' but this is the last story that they will be the main characters in, and so the last story (in this series) that focuses on the love they share. Don't let the title fool you, it's a happy ending. (As usual.)  
  
Anyway, on to the actual story. Please read and review! Thanks!

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon, and like on most beautiful days like this, Raven of the Teen Titans was enjoying herself indoors. Engulfing herself in one of her Poe collections, Raven sat on the couch of the Titans tv room practically oblivious to the world outside her book.  
  
She did however, notice when Robin entered the room. She always did. She could have been meeting Poe himself, rather than just reading one of his books, and she still would have turned her attention to Robin as he walked in. Raven felt a small smile curling the corners of her lips as her new boyfriend moved closer. She had been smiling a lot lately, and was still a bit uncomfortable about it, but wasn't letting it bother her that much. She knew Robin liked to see her smile, and that alone made it worth it.  
  
Robin returned her smile with one of his own. "Hey Rae."  
  
"Hi." She replied, simply.  
  
"So the rest of the guys are having a movie night again, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out to a movie instead."  
  
Raven looked up at her boyfriend with a happy, but puzzled look. "You don't want to stay for the movie night?"  
  
Robin scratched the back of his head. "Ah...well, normally, yeah! I love movie nights, but see... it was Star's turn to pick the movies again..."  
  
Raven sighed, "_Aah_. Yeah, I think going out to the movies tonight would be nice, Rob." She gave Star's choice in movies another thought, and then glared. "I don't think I could stand another night of 'Milo and Otis' and 'Elmo in Grouchland'."  
  
Robin laughed. "Heh. Yeah, but you know, after the sixth time she made us watch it, 'Elmo in Grouchland' didn't seem that bad."  
  
Raven gave her boyfriend an unbelieving look, as she raised an eyebrow at him. She then sighed and smiled a bit. "That's because the Muppets have gotten to you, Robin. I only pray the Fraggles aren't close behind."  
  
Robin laughed, he really loved her dry little jokes. He leaned in and kissed his love's lips. "So," he said, "what are you up to today?"  
  
Raven shrugged. "Not much, just the usual. I was going to read to the end of this chapter, and then meditate for the rest of the afternoon."  
  
Robin gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "That's cool, babe. I've got a phone call to make, and then I figure I can put in a few good hours of training before it's time to get ready for the movie."  
  
Raven smiled again. "Sounds good to me. So see you tonight, then?"  
  
"Yep. Have a good afternoon, Rae. See you tonight."  
  
Raven watched Robin leave the room, content, she returned to her book. She was just about finished with the chapter, when she felt another body sit down next to her. Raven peered over the top of her book. "Hello, Cyborg."  
  
"Sup, Rae? How's it going today?"  
  
"Fine, and you?"  
  
"I'm cool. It's been a pretty easy day." Cyborg looked timidly at his friend, which was funny, because Raven was about half his size, if not smaller. "So, uh...how are things going for you and Robin?"  
  
Raven let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes. "_How_ did I know you were going to ask that?"  
  
"Oh c'mon, Rae. It's not like it was that much of a surprise. You two have been together for like, three weeks already, and we've all been thinking it, it's just no one's said it yet."  
  
Raven sighed again. 'At least, it was Cyborg asking.' She thought. 'Being approached by Starfire or Beast Boy about this subject might be a bit too much for me to handle.'  
  
"Things with me and Robin have been going great, Cy. Slow...but still great."  
  
"And...are you happy?" The concern in Cyborg's tone was evident, but Raven merely smiled and shrugged it off. Although she appreciated his concern, he had nothing to worry about.  
  
"Yes, Vic. I am happy. What's more, I am in love. I may not be the most experienced girlfriend, but Robin's making it really easy for me to ease my emotions into this relationship."  
  
Cyborg grinned. "Coo." The more he had gotten to know her, the more Cyborg felt compelled to fill the role of 'big brother' in Raven's life. Although Robin was his best friend, and he trusted him, he had to actually hear it from Raven's mouth before he could let himself be at ease. "Well, like always, Rae, if you need someone to talk to, you know where I am."  
  
Raven hesitated. There was something she wanted to talk about. Or rather, a question she had to ask. It was something she had been thinking about a lot lately, and something only a guy could answer. Of course she couldn't ask Robin, because that would defeat the purpose, which left her only two options Cyborg and Beast Boy. Correction, which left her only one option: Cyborg. 'This,' Raven thought, 'is going to suck.'  
  
"Well..." she started, "there is one thing..."  
  
"Oh _yeah_?" Cyborg was always interested whenever Raven decided to speak up about something.  
  
"Yeah...the thing is Cy...I don't...I don't think I'm very good at...kissing." As Cyborg stared at her, Raven blushed furiously, pulled her hood over her head and quickly stood up to leave.  
  
"Uh, uh uh! Wait up, girl!" Cyborg grabbed Raven by the arm, and gently whipped her back into her seat on the couch. "Did..." he grinned, "Did you just ask me for _kissing_ advice?"  
  
Raven folded her arms over her chest and sulked. "I don't remember." She spat.  
  
Cyborg laughed. "Oh come on, Rae. It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. If anything, I'll just make fun of you now and again." He winked, "But seriously, what's the problem? I see you and Wonder Boy kiss all the time. So c'mon, spill it."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes in defeat. "Fine", she growled. "When Robin kisses me, I just kind of...stand there. Or sit there, if such is the case. I don't really know what to do, and every time I try something, I just end up feeling like an idiot. Vic, when you kiss a girl..." Raven was fighting very hard to keep her tone calm and collected. "what do you like her to...do?"  
  
Cyborg rested his chin in his hand as he thought for a moment. Then he smiled. "Y'see Rae, the thing about kissing, is it's got everything to do with your emotions. You've gotta express to your partner how you feel about them, and you've gotta do it without words. Just your lips. I know it ain't easy for you, but you're gonna have to let your guard down a notch, and let your emotions run wild for a bit. Show the boy wonder how you feel about him, Rae. You say you're in love with him? Well _show_ him. The next time he kisses you, let that love out. He'll feel the difference."  
  
Raven sat there thinking about what her friend had said. It was good advice, and she planned on using it, but still it didn't make her feel any less uncomfortable. "...Thanks, Vic." Raven blushed again.  
  
"Don't mention it girl, always happy to float a little romantic advice your way. Just remember to use it responsibly." Cyborg gave his friend a wink as he stood up to leave. "Well, I'll catch you later Rae. I've gotta get my ass down to the Blockbuster so I can pick up some new games. I'm tired of kickin' BB's butt at the old ones."  
  
Raven smiled to herself after he had left. Although it had been one of the more difficult conversations she's ever had, she was glad it happened. Her one month anniversary with Robin was in a few days, and Raven planned on making sure it was a night he would never forget. 


	5. Breaking Off

Sorry for the delay, but here's chapter five! And it's guest starring...nana- nana-nana-nana- BATMAN! ...sorry. I couldn't resist. This chapter takes place during chapter 5 of 'Fearless', maybe a week or so after Nightwing rescues Raven from Eric and runs away.

* * *

Nightwing leapt from rooftop to rooftop as if there were nothing easier in all the world. Stopping to catch his breath, he suddenly stiffened when he felt an all too familiar presence behind him.  
  
"You know, you used to be able to sneak up on me without me knowing. You're getting rusty, old man." Nightwing turned around to face the dark figure. The cape and cowl were un-mistakable. Standing in front of him, was the 'Dark Knight'. The 'Caped Crusader'. Batman.  
  
Batman grunted, as he eyed down his ward. "New costume." He muttered disapprovingly.  
  
"New name too. I'm Nightwing now. 'Robin' is gone for good."  
  
The muscles in Bruce's shoulders tensed ever so slightly. It was an action that would have gone undetected to nearly anyone, save of course, the boy he raised. "You should have discussed this with me first." He said, his voice cold, but with the tiniest hint of concern.  
  
"We have nothing to discuss." Nightwing spat. "Don't you get it? I'm done. I'm no longer Robin and I'm no longer you're little side-kick. Go find someone else to boss around because I quit!"  
  
Batman stared at him, his face like a rock. "This is about the girl. I warned you not to get-"  
  
"-'Attached', I know what you said! And you know what?" Nightwing growled, "This is all YOUR fault! All my life, you taught me not to feel, to detach myself from people and their emotions. You said it would get in the way of my job, but you obviously cared nothing for my life! I trusted you, Bruce. I trusted you to be my mentor, to be my...father. But you just screwed things up, just like everything else. I never felt anything as strong as the love I felt for Raven, but I was completely incapable of making that relationship work. Do you know WHY, Bruce? It's because I learned my social skills from a guy who spends his nights in a CAVE! Do you ever wonder to yourself why things don't seem to work out with Selina, or Diana?! Why you're always alone? It's because all you do is push people away from you. You pushed me away when you sent me to the Titans. And now look at me, 'Dad'. All grown up and just as fucked up as you are. Aren't you proud?"  
  
With his last snarled word, Nightwing bolted for the edge of the roof, and did a swan-dive right off the edge. Firing his grappling hook at the very last minute, he swung off out of sight.  
  
"Raugh!" Batman roared out in anger as he sent his fist crashing down into the nearest brick. Dusting the gravel off of his knuckles, Bruce set off on patrol. As he prowled the night, he secretly hoped he would run into one of his...larger adversaries. No one scrawny like the Joker, Riddler or Scarecrow. No, he needed someone big, who could take a lot of physical punishment. After his 'talk' with Dick, Bruce had a lot of anger to work out. ' Killer Croc, maybe.' He thought. 'Or Bane. Yeah, Bane would do. Bane would do just fine.'

* * *

Yeah, I know, that was ridiculously short. But hey, what did you expect?! It's Batman and Nightwing. Those two aren't exactly known for their hour- long heart-to-hearts. But don't worry, I promise the next chapter will make up for the inadequate size of this one. As always, please review! Thanks.  
  
-JustAnotherMutant 


	6. Proposal

Well, here it is. The finished product of about 4 sleepless night's toil. I present to you, the penultimate chapter in 'Of Birds and Bats' and I'm really proud of it. It's easily the longest chapter I've ever wrote and also some of the most fun I've ever had writing. As always, I do not own any of these characters. Also, this chapter takes place directly after chapter 6 of 'Fearless'. That said, here's the story. Enjoy.

* * *

Dick Grayson felt the lump in his throat grow, as he read the letter in his hand for the umpteenth time. It came in the mail three days ago, and reading it still made his palms sweat. Grayson swallowed the lump, wiped his hands on his pants, and read the letter again.  
  
_Rae & Dick,  
  
So, I was thinking about what you said to me the other day, Rae, and you're right. The Titans really do need to see each other again, which is why I'm putting together this little shin-dig. So here it is. Friday night. Titan's Tower, 7pm. We're having us a reunion. See you guys then.  
  
Peace out,  
Cyborg p.s. You better be there Dick, we need to talk._  
  
Richard sighed as he finished. If nothing else, Cyborg's letter had taught him two things. For one, Victor and the rest of the Titans seemed willing to talk to him again, after the way he deserted them without so much as a word. Secondly, the letter taught Dick that Raven had been talking to Cyborg (and probably the other Titans as well) and had failed to mention it to him. 'Well,' he thought, 'I guess I can't blame her. I just hope that things go over well with the guys. I hope they'll accept my apology, and we can just go back to being friends.' Dick reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a small black box. After staring at it for a good minute or two, he let out a long, deep sigh. 'Because if they don't, then that won't be the only thing making my life hell tonight. God...how am I going to pull this off?'  
  
The letter arrived in the mail three days ago, and the very next day, Richard went down to the local jewelry store and bought a beautiful engagement ring. As soon as he read the letter, Dick realized that a reunion with their best friends would be the most opportune time to pop the question to Raven. It was all he could think about lately. Raven moved in with him about a year ago and things had been nothing but perfect ever since.  
  
Richard spent his days working as a cop for the Bludhaven Police Department. Raven on the other hand, found a job working part time at the local library. Strangely enough, she was also talking to one of her new co- workers about teaching a weekend class on meditation at the new community center. While apprehensive at first, Raven had to agree that a community center sounded like a good idea. The people of Bludhaven need a place where they can go that can help keep trouble away from them. 'Well,' she thought, 'it would help a lot of people find their own personal balance. Rich is out there trying to bring physical peace to this city, I should do my part to help bring spiritual peace.'  
  
Richard slowly opened the black box and stared at the ring he had chosen. It was white-gold, with a beautifully cut stone in it. But not a diamond, no, not for Raven. Cradled softly in the white gold was a gorgeous and deep- colored ruby. Staring at the stone, Dick found his train of thought moving once again, to Raven. Never in his young life did Richard Grayson ever think he would find a love like this.  
  
Suddenly, the door knob started to jiggle and in the time lapse of a heartbeat, Dick had snapped the box shut and shoved it back into his pocket. Once the box was secured, he put a calm and collected look on his face and smiled as Raven opened the door.  
  
"Hey Boy-Wonder." She purred. Ignoring the fact that Richard was now nearly 21 years old, Raven still loved to call him by his age-old nickname.  
  
"Hey angel."  
  
"You're off early today. What's the occasion?"  
  
"It's the rookies' first day on the street. The Chief's got each one paired with a vet. Thing is, we've got more cops then we do cars, so us former greenhorns got the rest of the week off."  
  
Raven laughed. "The _rest_ of the week? Rich, today is Friday."  
  
"Hey, I never said it was a dream vacation or anything."  
  
"So..." Raven said, as she gently fell into Richard's lap, "You all ready for tonight? I can't wait."  
  
Dick sighed. "Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Raven smiled as she poked him in the belly, "C'mon Rich, don't be like that. They're your friends. Tonight's going to be a lot of fun."  
  
Richard smiled. Although she may not be the dark and sarcastic girl she once was, Raven using the word 'fun' was still a bit of a rarity. 'I sure hope so...' he thought.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"ARE THEY HERE YET??"  
  
The hero formerly known as 'Aqualad' rolled his eyes. "For the hundredth time, Star, the party starts at seven. When it's seven, they'll be here. Right now, it's 6:20."  
  
Starfire frowned. "But Tempest, it has been so long since we have last seen them. Do you not think they might arrive early, so as to make up for time lost?"  
  
Tempest shrugged. "You got me there, Star. They just might. But then again, knowing those two, anything goes. I'll be happy if they're _both_ here at all."  
  
Starfire gave her teammate a look. "You do not think he is coming, do you?"  
  
Tempest held his hands up in defense, "Hey now, I'm not saying anything like that. It's just...Nightwing's kind of a complicated guy..." He paused as he looked into Starfire's eyes. "But...I guess you're really the last person that I would ever have to tell that to. Good job, self."  
  
"Why do you keep calling him that?" she asked.  
  
"Call who what?"  
  
"Robin. Why do you keep calling him 'Nightwing'?"  
  
"Because that's who he is now, Star. Just like me and Roy, Dick grew out of his old mantle, and took up a new one. Maybe it's just a 'brooding-guy' kind of thing." He shrugged and gulped down his glass of water.  
  
"Well..." said Starfire softly, "He will always be 'Robin' to me..."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"C'mon Roy! You've been in there for 20 minutes! The party's starting soon and I need to take a damn shower!" Troia growled as she pounded on the bathroom door. Arms firmly crossed over her chest, Donna tapped her foot rapidly as she listened to her teammate bumble around and waste her time. "And you used to call yourself 'Speedy'. What a joke! Well at least now we all know why you ditched THAT name."  
  
Un-tying the cloth from his arm, Roy Harper, the archer now known as Arsenal quickly swept up all his clutter off the bathroom counter and threw it into the bottom of his quiver.(Author's note: a quiver is that thing that archer's wear on their backs that holds their arrows.) Skillfully placing his arrows back in, hiding the other items from sight, Roy slung the quiver back over his shoulder. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he slowly stood up and headed for the door. After waiting for his hand to stop shaking, Arsenal opened the door and gave Troia a big grin. "Sorry 'bout that, Dee. Just wanted to spruce up a bit and look my best. You know how it is."  
  
"Yeah," she smirked, "you're just a pretty-boy primadona, that's 'how it is'."  
  
Arsenal gave her a sheepish grin. "What can I say? Guilty as charged." With a graceful bow, he held the bathroom door open for Donna and after she walked in, he sauntered down the hall whistling to himself.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"What do you MEAN you 'don't like parties'?!?" A shocked look on his face, Beast Boy tried to comprehend what his friend had just told him.  
  
Brion Markov shrugged. "I meant precisely that, Beast Boy. I am not so fond of parties."  
  
"Dude...you must have been to some real stinkers to have THAT kind of attitude."  
  
Geo-Force nodded. "It is true, in my home country of Markovia, my father would constantly throw royal balls and other such social events. None of which were ever very entertaining."  
  
Beast Boy grinned. "Well G, I've got some good news for you. Tonight's reunion's gonna be nothing like a 'royal ball'. Think about it. A handful of friends, some bangin' tunes, the best party house this side of Metropolis, and some grade-A vegan eats. What more could one ask for?" He smiled as he threw an arm around Geo's shoulder as they walked to the living room. "Don't worry, Rocky. I'll make a party-animal out of you yet."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
As they walked up to the front door of Titan's Tower, Raven was doing her best to live up to her title as 'girlfriend' by handing out an ample dose of 'last minute hassling' to Richard.  
  
"Did you really have to wear _that_?" She asked; a look of bemused annoyance on her face.  
  
Richard sighed. "Well what else was I supposed to do, Rave? I can't just waltz into the tower as a civilian, and my Nightwing costume is the only one that still fits."  
  
Sighing, Raven reached out and opened the door.  
  
"GREETINGS, FRIENDS!" Starfire rushed over to Raven, and demolished her with a loving hug. "It is so good to see you again, dear-friend Raven!"  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who flew back to the nest." Cyborg grinned as he lifted Raven up in a hug of his own, as soon as Starfire relinquished her.  
  
As the rest of the Titans made their greetings, Nightwing stood off to the side. Awkward and feeling a bit out of place, until a certain green teen snuck up on him and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Fearless leader! Dude, it's so good to see you again."  
  
Richard smiled nervously at his friend. "Th...thanks, Gar. It's great to see you too. It's great to see...all of you." He felt his gaze drift over to Starfire and Cyborg. "Uh...hey Star, Cy. It's been a while."  
  
"Sup Rich." Cyborg said emotionlessly.  
  
Starfire on the other hand, was anything but. Tears falling from her eyes, she flew over and tackled Nightwing with an embrace. "Oh, Ro - er, Nightwing! I am so happy to see you again, friend. We have all missed you so much."  
  
Cyborg raised an eyebrow to Starfire as she said that last sentence, but then, as if not being able to deny its truth, he nodded.  
  
Nightwing looked down at the floor, and then up at his friends. "I...I've missed you guys too. God, you have no idea how much..."  
  
"Then why didn't you call?!" growled Cyborg.  
  
Richard sighed. "I was scared, Cy. I took the coward's way out when I left, and couldn't bring myself to face it afterwards. I...I didn't think you'd respect me anymore, let alone like me. But...I want you to know, I want you all to know, how much I've regretted it each day, and how much I've missed every one of you. I...I'm just...I'm sorry."  
  
A long and painful silence filled the room, until finally, a grin slowly crept up Cyborg's face. "Apology accepted, buddy. Now get the hell over here and give me a hug."  
  
Smiling and laughing, the two best friends crashed into each other and in that instant, it seemed every bit of bad blood that had ever existed between the two disappeared.  
  
Suddenly, Roy spoke up for the first time since the couple had arrived. "Well you know, the four of us over here still don't forgive you, Nighty, but then again, I guess since we weren't here when you bailed, we don't really have any beef to begin with."  
  
Nightwing grinned as he walked over to Arsenal and Tempest and traded handshakes and embraces. "Roy. Garth. It's great to see you two here, as a part of the team. Man, the Titans have really grown beyond my wildest dreams." He turned to face Troia. "Donna Troy, I presume? I know we never got formally introduced before, but I'm Dick. It's great to meet you."  
  
The Amazonian smiled. "Great to meet you too, Dick."  
  
"So..." he blushed. "You're really Wonder Woman's sister?"  
  
Donna barked out a laugh. "You can run a blood test if you want, Detective. But we're family through and through. I was supposed to keep it a secret, but after me and Vic got together, well, I just couldn't keep it from him, you know? Just didn't feel right hiding something so big from the one person who means the world to me." She smiled shyly and glanced over at her boyfriend. "So when he started rounding up some new Titans, I just couldn't say no." Troia smiled wickedly. "Plus, it pisses Diana off like nobody's business."  
  
Chuckling, Nightwing now turned his attention to the strapping young man with the slick, spit-curled blond hair. "Nice to meet you, your majesty." He said, with full sincerity.  
  
Blushing, Geo-Force replied, "No need for such formalities, Nightwing. Please, call me Brion, or 'Geo' if you prefer."  
  
"Well!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. "Now that we've got all the formalities and introductions out of the way, how about we finally get this party kickin'?!"  
  
Richard gulped. This was it. He could tell by the look in his eye, that Beast Boy was just itching to break out the alcohol, and Roy was already holding a bong in his hand, where it came from was anyone's guess. Dick knew he had to be sober to do what needed to be done, so this was it. 'Now or never.' He thought.  
  
"Ah...hold on, Gar. Before we do, I've still got one more thing to say."  
  
Beast Boy groaned. "Come ON, Richie, we all forgave you already. You don't need to say anything more."  
  
Nightwing chuckled. "Actually, Gar, what I have to say now isn't to you guys, sorry. It's to Raven."  
  
Surprised, Raven looked up at her boyfriend's face. A question mark practically appearing on her face, she asked, "What is it, Rich?"  
  
He took a deep breath in. 'Wish me luck.' He thought, to no-one in particular.  
  
"Raven...I know collectively, we've only been together for a bit over a year...and yet...I feel like I've been loving you for a lifetime. And even that doesn't seem nearly enough. Never in my entire life did I ever think I'd find a girl as amazing as you. You mean everything to me. You are the blood in my veins, the breath in my lungs. You give me life, Rae. You give me a reason to keep going, a reason to fight. I wish I could promise you more. I wish I could promise you the world, heaven and earth and everything in between. But...I can't." Now kneeling, Richard looked into his love's eyes as he pulled the small black box out from his pocket and slowly began to open it. "But," he continued, "if you'll take me as yours, Raven, I can promise you this. I promise you unconditional love. A shoulder to cry on, a mouth to kiss. Arms that will always hold you close, and a heart that will never stop loving you for as long as I live. With that promise, I ask you this question. Raven Roth...will you marry me?"  
  
Not a single eye in the room (except of course, for Cyborg's robotic one) was left dry as the Titans stood in silence. One by one each hero turned to look at Raven, holding their breath as they awaited her answer.  
  
Breathing in deeply, Raven wiped the tears from her eyes. A smile inching its way up her lips, she bent down so she could be eye-level with Richard. As she looked into his eyes, Raven grasped his hand in hers and held it tight. With a small, caring smile, Raven spoke.  
  
"Rich...the life you've given me...the love you've given me...it's more than I could ever have dreamed for. Of course I'll marry you. I'd marry you a thousand times over. I love you...Robin."  
  
As the two lovers embraced in a raw and passionate kiss, Starfire exploded into a veritable geyser of tears.  
  
"MAGNIFICENT!!" She cried, as she rushed over to engulf her friends in a three-person hug. "When shall the wedding occur?"  
  
Raven looked over at Nightwing, who blushed. "Soon." She said, with a smile.  
  
Starfire beamed as she swooped Raven up and twirled her around in a dizzying embrace. "Oh, Raven! Such a joyous occasion is this! I am so happy for you...my sister."  
  
A tear in her eye, Raven smiled as she hugged her friend back. "Thank you Star...for everything."  
  
Hooting and hollering, the guys bombarded Nightwing with an avalanche of back-slaps, hand-shakes, and knuckle-pounds. Smiling, Richard turned to his friends and said, "You know, that wasn't the only question I had for tonight. Do you think...I mean... would you guys want to be my groomsmen?"  
  
"DUDE!" Beast boy crowed, "Like you even need to ask!"  
  
Laughing, Tempest added "What he said!"  
  
Throwing an arm around Nightwing's shoulder, Roy chimed in, "Damn straight, Wondy. We'd be insulted otherwise."  
  
"It would be an honor." Said Geo-Force, smiling.  
  
His face in what felt like a permanent smile, Richard turned to face his best friend. "Cyborg...Vic...I was wondering...would you be my best man?"  
  
With a warm smile, Cyborg placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rob. I can't do that."  
  
Shocked at the response, Dick stammered. "Wh..what? Why not? If this is about before, I already told you, Cy, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have bailed on the Titans the way I did and I feel horrible about it! What more do you want from me?!"  
  
Chuckling, Cyborg shook his head. "Bro, I would've thought by now, you'd know me better than that. You're my best bud, Dick, and were you marrying any other girl on the planet, I'd be at your side faster than the Flash after Captain Cold. But this time bro, I can't do it. There's something else I need to do." He paused for a moment to glance over at Richard's fiancé. "I mean, someone's gotta be on the opposite side of that altar to give Raven away, and not to honk my own horn or anything, but I can't think of anyone better than myself to do it."  
  
Robin smiled. "You're right, Cyborg. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Me neither." Said Raven, as she pulled Victor in for a hug.  
  
Slowly, Robin turned to face Beast Boy. "Hey Gar...look...I don't mean to make you feel like a fall-back or anything like that, but..."  
  
Beast Boy grinned. "Dude, don't sweat it. You want me to be best man? I can be best man. You want me to be best dog, cat, kangaroo, goanna or chinchilla, I can be that too."  
  
After an uncharacteristic giggle, Raven looked up at her best friend. "Be my maid of honor, Star?"  
  
Starfire nodded like a bobble-head doll going through a 9 on the rictor scale. "I do not know what that means, but it sounds most exciting!"  
  
"Donna? Would you...be my bridesmaid?"  
  
Smiling, the Amazon gave Raven a wink and said "Wouldn't miss it for the world, girlfriend."  
  
"Great." Raven smiled and turned to Richard. "And I'll ask Heather from work, and...Rich?"  
  
"Yeah, Rae?"  
  
"I think...I think I'd like Barbara to be there too. As a bridesmaid. If it wasn't for her...I don't think I ever would have found you again. I...we owe her so much. Do you think she'd say yes?"  
  
He smiled back at his soon-to-be-wife. "Babs? Rae, I think she'd say _hell_ yes."

* * *

Man, that was a fun chapter to write. One more to go, or rather, one more chapter and an epilogue. At first, I was going to put the epilogue at the end of 'The Trinity' but have since decided it fits in better here. The epilogue is already written, so you can expect this story to wrap within a couple of weeks. Then I'm going to take a break, but I promise to have the first chapter of 'The Trinity' up by the end of summer. In the meantime, I've got a few song-fic one-shots that I plan on doing, although those will have nothing to do with this 'series'.  
  
Anyway, on to some author's notes. If any of you are wondering why I changed Aqualad's and Speedy's codenames, its because like the rest of the Titans, they're adults now, and although this isn't the comics, I thought it would still be fun to give them the names they graduated to there. Their costumes remain the same though, because, oddly enough, the costumes that Aqualad and Speedy wore in the Teen Titans cartoon show were a lot closer to the costumes Tempest and Arsenal wore in the comics, then they did when they were younger. In fact, the comic book Aqualad wore a red shirt with those same goofy scales that Aquaman had on his orange one, and he had some crazy little blue speedo-shorts. Speedy just looked like a red 'Green Arrow' complete with a little yellow 'Robin Hood' hat. I did the same with Troia, although I don't think I called her 'Wonder Girl' at all in these stories. Whoops. Oh well. Like always, please review guys, it means the world to me.  
  
-JustAnotherMutant 


End file.
